


Antici--wait for it!--pation

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Kink, Leather, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-01
Updated: 2003-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antici--wait for it!--pation

Obi-Wan is sitting in a corner of the great common room braiding a piece of leather, and I can hardly breathe.

As a way of demonstrating the Republic's good intentions toward the Marsin people, my padawan and I are spending two months serving as members of the Dahina's ceremonial guards. As such we live in the barracks, eat in the common room with the rest of the company, and are responsible for the upkeep of our armor.

Tonight there are several off duty guards sharpening swords, polishing metal or boots, or mending the leather that backs our long coats of scale mail. As far as anyone here can tell, Obi-Wan is doing the same sort of thing. He's even listening as Siefia tells yet another complicated joke about a traveling tinker and a farmer's son.

Only I know that the plait being created by those clever nimble fingers is not intended for his armor.

We share a bed, as does each of the 50 pairs of lovers who make up the Dahina's guard. And tonight, when the lights have been put out, Obi-Wan will use that piece of braided leather to bind my hands behind my back. He will then gag me with the sash from his Jedi uniform, roll me on my stomach, and fuck me, hard and rough, the way we both like it.

He glances at me, his eyes bright with laughter as Siefia finishes her joke. There is nothing of lust in his look, and yet....

I can hardly breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of TPM Qui/Obi porn inspired by the kink discussed in [this post](http://www.journalfen.net/users/telesilla/7271.html) and the sight of Viggo braiding a bit of leather in the costume extra on the extended FotR DVD. Mild bdsm.


End file.
